konjikinogashfandomcom-20200214-history
Gash Café 12
The twelfth edition of Gash Café 'was first released on December 3, 2018 along with the twelfth volume of the 'Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version series by Makoto Raiku. Overview This edition of Gash Café features Vincent Bari'', ''and [[Elzador|'Elzador']] as the main guests with their [[bookkeepers|'bookkeepers']] [[Gustav|'Gustav']] and [[Abira Sabira|'Abira Sabira']] as their servers. Summary Elzador can be best described as short-tempered, aloof, and rather emotional throughout the duration of his appearance and this is most likely fueled by his large consumption of alcohol. Elzador first expresses his contempt for Bari asking why is he having to be seated with him and questions why Bari is even allowed to be served alcohol. Bari says nothing in response to either of these comments from Elzador and is aware that Elzador detests him. Despite this, Bari still remains grateful to Elzador for helping give him a change in perspective during their battle in the human world. Bari attempts to start conversation but unsurprisingly this does not succeed as Elzador is more pre-occupied drinking down his draft beer. Bari internally acknowledges that Elzador isn't even listening to him at this point and decides to drink his red wine to the point of being drunk as well. Now both in drunken states, they manage to hold a conversation between each-other. Bari expresses to Elzador that he was the first opponent he nearly lost to in a fight and Elzador appreciates hearing that Bari does look up to him. Elzador also adds that around 6 years ago, there had been a fearsome battle between him and Ashron. Elzador claims that Ashuron was rather cowardly and makes other insults about him. Bari comments that Elzador has an ability to recognize the potential and strength of his opponents but only recognizes the loss only as a source of frustration. He also adds that he's finally able to understand why he seems to hate him. Elzador becomes enraged slamming his drink down and exclaims that their fight and his fight with Ashuron are completely different things. Elzador begins to cry claiming that there was never any deeper meaning behind his fight with Ashuron and that he was just expected to do it and nothing more. Bari notices Elzador's tears and as Elzador becomes tired and curls up to sleep, he tells Bari that he truthfully considers both Ashuron and him a dear friend. A tear is shown streaming down Bari's face and as Elzador peacefully rests, he requests another glass of wine and spends the rest of his time sitting and drinking in solitude. Bari's Food Order Bari has a rather distinguished food order consisting of lasagna, dried persimmon and cheese caprese, and red wine to drink. Caprese is a simple Italian salad that's made up of sliced mozzarella, sliced tomatoes, basil and olive oil. Despite Bari's age, red wine is one of Bari's favorite drinks. Elzador's Order Much like his natural size, Elzador's food order is prepared to be just as appropriately large for him to enjoy. Elzador's order is made up of meat pies, steak, and large quantities of draft beer. Trivia * Bari is familiar with who Jackie Chan is. Category:Vincent Bari Category:Elzador Category:Gustav Category:Abira Sabira Category:Gash Café Category:Ebook Category:Konjiki no Gash!!: Full Version